VCRs are conventionally known which have a function of setting a recording speed automatically by change-over and starting video-recording operation so as to record a desired program to be recorded by the user on one video cassette tape.
The VCR having such a function will be so adapted that, when the user inputs usual timer preselecting setting information, i.e. a channel of a desired program to be recorded, and broadcast starting time and broadcast termination time, broadcasting time of the program is calculated based on the broadcast starting and the terminate time, recordable time of a set tape is calculated, a recording speed is selectively set automatically by change-over based on the broadcasting time and the recordable time that have been calculated to start the recording operation.
For example, with the VCRs adapted to set selectively the recording speed by change-over between so-called standard speed and 3×-speed, in the case where a program desired by the user can be recorded on one cassette tape at the standard speed, the recording operation starts at the standard speed. In the case where the program cannot be recorded on one tape at the standard speed, the recording speed is set by change-over to the 3×-speed to start the recording operation.
Thus, the program desired by the user is recorded on one cassette tape.
However, when the conventional VCR described perform automatic recording by timer setting, the broadcast time of the program to be recorded is calculated based on the broadcast starting and the termination time input by the user, entailing the problem of not realizing the function described in usual manual recording.
Further, with the conventional VCR described, in the case where the broadcasting time of the program being recorded is extended and the broadcast termination time becomes later than is scheduled, the recording operation is continued at the recording speed set by change-over before the start of the recording operation regardless of the extended broadcast time, whereby there is a possibility of not recording the desired program to the end of the program.
An object of the present invention is to provide a video-recording device for performing a function of automatically changing over recording operation and changing recordable time on a recording medium not only in automatic recording by timer setting but also in usual manual recording, and for recording a desired program to the end of the program on the recording medium even if broadcast termination time of the program is extended.